Quick dialing features are known generally in cellular telephones. The Motorola StarTAC cellular telephones, for example, include a “Turbo Dial” feature that allows users to dial telephone numbers stored in memory locations 1-9 by merely depressing and holding a corresponding one of the input keys for a specified time interval. In the Motorola StarTAC phones, telephone numbers are associated with numeric input keys 1-9 by designating the corresponding memory location, i.e., locations 1-9, in which the telephone number is stored when the number is entered initially. Memory location 1 corresponds to numeric key 1, etc.
The Nokia 6100 series of cellular handsets, by Nokia Mobile Phones Limited, include a “1-touch dialing” feature. In the Nokia handsets, telephone numbers are associated with input keys by entering the “1-touch dialing” mode, whereupon previously stored telephone numbers may be assigned to corresponding alphanumeric input keys on the keypad. Thereafter, stored telephone numbers may be dialed by depressing and holding the corresponding input key associated therewith for a specified time interval.
In known telephones having speed dialing features, the number of telephone numbers that may be assigned to alphanumeric input keys is limited by key availability, e.g., usually keys 1-9 in cellular telephones. Additionally, some phones reserve one or more numeric keys for the assignment of specific numbers. In the Nokia 6100 series handsets, for example, input key 1 is reserved for the user's voice-mail number and input key 9 is reserved for speed dialing an emergency number.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,710,810 entitled “Quick Dialing In A Mobile Phone”, assigned to Nokia Mobile Phones Limited, discloses a quick dialing feature that allows users to associate several telephone numbers, e.g., “work”, “home”, “mobile”, etc., with a particular name stored in memory. This supposed quick dialing feature however requires multiple inputs and scrolling to dial one of several telephone numbers stored in association with a particular name. Users must first display a list of stored names, and then select a name by scrolling through the displayed list, whereupon numbers or indicia thereof like “home” “work”, etc., associated with the selected name are displayed on a touch sensitive display. One of the displayed numbers may then be dialed by depressing the corresponding portion of the touch sensitive display, once or twice with a finger or an input device, associated with the desired number.
The various aspects, features and advantages of the present disclosure will become more fully apparent to those having ordinary skill in the art upon careful consideration of the following Detailed Description with the accompanying drawings described below.